The Miztrezboo is ALWAYS Right Story: Empty
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: After leaving home ten years ago, Jasper comes home when his father dies, and finds a few things changed since his last visit home. Base on the Song Empty by Ray LaMontagne. Miztrezboo's Win-a-bet-one-shot AH/AU OOC BxJ


**All copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners. The remaining content is all the original author's. No copying or reproduction of this work is permitted without their express written authorization.**

* * *

**_Miztrezboo won a bet! So when she won she gave me a picture prompt and a song and left me too it. The song and image, as well as the lyrics can be found at lebigelle(dot)blogspot(dot)com. The song was on repeat as I wrote so it may set the mood a little better._**  
**_  
_**

**_The song, Empty, by Ray LaMontagne belong to him, everything Twilight belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer, and the storyline came from my head. Thanks for reading!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

**The Miztrezboo is ALWAYS Right Story: Empty**

_She lifts her skirt up to her knees  
Walks through the garden rows with  
her bare feet, laughing  
I never learned to count my blessings  
I choose instead to dwell in my disasters_

_**Empty by Ray LaMontagne**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I hadn't been home in ten years, ten long years. I swore I wouldn't step back in this one horse town again; it wasn't until my dad died that I decided to go home to see my mom. She was never good at being alone.

I'd hitched most of the way up the west coast, truckers and travelers all kind enough to give me a ride as far as they were going. I was finally dropped off outside the city limits on a rare sunny day in this part of the world.

I threw my duffle over my shoulder and headed down the freeway towards town. I loved this part of the world, always had always would—I'd just been driven away by the father who'd wished I'd never been born. The tall spruces reached for the blue sky above me, bordering either side of the road as I walked, the ferns and bracken covered the forest floors beyond that giving off the freshest smell I had ever known, and it was one I had missed.

I must have walked about three miles when the right side of the road opened up into a meadow where the grass grew to about my waist in height. The light made the yellow stalks look like spun gold, glimmering in the late afternoon sun.

I dropped my bag by my feet and pulled off the fitted denim cowboy shirt I'd bought in Los Angeles of all places. The sales girl had made a mighty sell to me, flirting her ass off while she told me how it defined my muscles and crap. I didn't believe her, but when a pretty lady like that practically throws herself at you it would be bad manners to turn her down.

I tied the two arms around my waist and breathed in the fresh untainted air as I looked over the mountains in the distance. I really had missed this place.

"Hey! Hey you," I heard from somewhere in the field. I lifted my hands and looked through the gold sea for the body the voice belonged to. I caught sight of the brunette as she ran through the grass, her skirt in her hands pulled up as she sprinted towards me. Her long silken locks seemed to flow out from behind her, brushing over her slim shoulders as her bare feet hit the ground rhythmically.

"Jasper Whitlock," she panted, coming to a stop in front of me and dropping her skirt as her hair settled, bouncing slightly as it caught up with her movement. Her pale skin was porcelain looking, translucent almost as it stretched across the perfect shape of her face and body. I couldn't help but let my eyes follow the curve of her neck.

Her fair skin dipped under the thin fabric and I found my eyes lingering on her ample breasts. I remembered her well, Isabella Swan, my neighbor from the time I was about seven. She had moved in with her dad after her mom died in a car wreck. Her dad of course was the Chief of police and had on more than one occasion been called to our house for domestic disturbances, sending me to his house so I could get some sleep.

Bella had always be so very accepting of me. She never asked questions and she never judged me for why I was there. Her window being closest to our house, she'd heard most of it anyway.

She'd always waited for me to open up first. Always so patient with me, always needing to heal me; but these last scars weren't going to be easily diminished. I couldn't burden her with my fucked up life, I couldn't let her bare my demons. No matter how much I wanted her to be the one.

Of course I'd had a huge crush on the girl, she was beautiful, ethereal; she always had been. Unfortunately, she was dating the quarterback, Edward Cullen when I realized how I felt about her. We stayed friends right up until the day I walked away, and she was my only regret. I never told her how I felt, I just left, no goodbye, no explanations, just disappeared in the night when my fathers rage finally turned to me.

"Are you coming?" she asked, pulling me from my inner turmoil as her big brown eyes filled with questions.

She turned on her heel and ran down the slight hill, her hands once again gripping her skirt as her bare feet hit the ground in perfect synchronization. Her smiling face turned back to me, and her eyes challenging, as she darted through the field with her peal of laughter. I picked up my bag, pulled it over my body and took off down the hill after her through the tall yellow gold grass. I followed her as she darted through the field, her chorus of laughter filling me with everything I had longed for since I had left.

We darted through the forest, weaving in and out of the trees as we headed towards God knows where. The sun had cast an orange and pink hue across the sky overhead sending gentle bands of light through the trees as we ran. I found myself forgetting everything for only a moment, a smile dancing across my face as I let my boots hit the bracken a little harder as I expelled more effort to catch the creature running only a little way ahead of me.

It wasn't until we ran through the trees and broke into open space that the memories started flooding back with the familiar scenes. For as long as I could remember an old rusted out Cadillac had been stuck in the ground just on the edge of the forest, in a field behind Newton's outfitters. No one had ever moved it and over the years it had steadily sank into the wet ground, the rain flooding it making it a veritable death trap, not that it ever stopped us before.

I slowed to a jog, my hand coasting over the orange red, rusted contours of the body. I could see where it was beginning to rust all the way through. Painful memories seemed to infiltrate my mind as my eyes danced over the sunken rims, the axles invisible, long swallowed by the mud and rain.

"Jasper?"

I looked up the moment I heard her voice, her smile was gentle, her hand outstretched as she approached me.

"You used to hide in there, do you remember? I would come looking for you but you refused to come out because you were visualizing getting the old thing running so you could leave."

I had no idea that she would remember something like that. She'd always been so busy with Cullen that I hadn't realized she'd noticed where I went when she wasn't there for comfort. The older we got, the more time she spent with Cullen, and the more time I spent in this Cadillac.

I squeezed my eyes closed and looked down at the ground as the memory of the night I left passed across my mind. The blood, the feel of his flesh as my fist made contact with the soft alcohol ridden body of his. He was always so drunk, he always smelled of liquor.

"Why didn't you say goodbye?" she asked, leaning against the rusted shell, her dark loose curls falling across her shoulders as she tipped her head curiously.

"I couldn't hang around. I'm sure you heard what happened," I said, backing away from her, my hands still running across the top of the Caddy.

"Of course I heard, Jasper. Everyone heard. You know you could have come to my house like you always did. You know my dad would have understood."

How could I risk telling her the reason I left? Would she understand when it all came out in the open? Would she understand everything I had to say? The rage, the pain, the satisfaction, the sadness. The sadness at leaving her behind, at never once telling her that I had loved her for as long as I could remember. That I carried her picture everywhere I went so she would always be the beacon for me to follow home.

So much to say and I was still too much of a pussy to say a goddamn word to her about it.

She followed me along the cracked fissures of the car's body, her tiny hand running over the sharp edges of the rust. Her free hand picked up her skirt, the fabric weaving in between her fingers as she looked down at the ground, her hair falling around her face like a curtain that was blocking me from the one thing I had longed to look at for ten long years.

She advanced on me slowly, my body now frozen against the fragile hood of the car, my eyes watching her delicate feet sinking into the mud by the car. The setting sun decided in that one moment to filter through the canopy of the trees. The hazy orange glow highlighting her features as her beautiful face lifted and her eyes met mine.

I was frozen in place, my feet not moving as she continued forward. I could see her chest heaving under the fragile material of the white tank top she was wearing, the delicate cotton of her simple bra hiding her chest from my wandering eyes.

I watched her intently.

Two more steps and she would be close enough to touch, two more steps and I would have to fight the urge to wrap my hands around her lithe body and breathe in the scent that had haunted me for ten years. She was the only one who could make everything better, she was the only one that could help me forget, yet I could see now on her ring finger, the simple silver band that sat pride of place catching the streaming light that was still glowing through the trees.

She took another step, her hands reaching up as she took another deep breath. I closed my eyes, unable to look at her face. I wasn't sure what I had expected when I decided to come home, because the trip wasn't just for my mother like I had been telling myself all this time. It was for Bella too. It had always been for Bella.

Small bands of heat seemed to radiate from the tiny palms of her hands as they cupped my cheeks. Her fingers spreading out across my skin as they tentatively explored my skin, her thumbs rubbing gently under my eyes as her body finally pressed against mine.

"Jasper, open your eyes," she requested, her warm breath bathing the skin on my chin. "Please."

I wanted to do as she asked, but feeling her skin on mine was so overwhelming, so exquisite that I wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

For ten years I had seen her whenever I touched another woman, I smelled her when I held her in the night, I heard her soft contented sigh as I collapsed gently against the warm body that lay beneath me. It had always been her, and no one else, not even with my mind making her face replace the one I was with, was enough to satisfy my need for her.

"Please, Jasper."

"Bella, how long have you been married?"

Her hands disappeared from my face, making it all too easy to let my eyes flutter open and my hand run wildly through my hair as I tried to contain the pain that was eating at me. I hoped I hadn't hurt her by saying it.

My eyes found her quickly, she was crouched close to the ground, her back against the rusty body of the Caddy as the red dust fell gently under her weight. The fingers of her right hand were twisting the simple band around the skin of her ring finger that now lay close to her chest.

"Bella?"

I crouched next to her, taking a deep breath as I steeled myself against the pain my next action would take. My hands cupped her cheek and neck gently, my fingers tangling in the softest hair I had ever felt at the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"You didn't," she sighed, her head tilting to the side so she could see my eyes. "It's just not something I talk about much these days. It's been almost five years and well, I think I forget . . . ."

"You married, Edward?"

She nodded, her eyes filling up with tears. They danced in the last of the light, sparkling like crystals on the horizon. My heart broke a little more as I wondered what could make her look so sad.

"You don't have to talk about it," I whispered, leaning forward and pressing my lips against her forehead. My eyes closing with the pure joy the one small act had given me, even under the circumstances I had been able to offer it.

"No, I want to," she said, moving her hands from her body and hooking them around my wrists, her tiny fingers curling around the flesh there as her breath bathed my face. "We'd only been married for two years; he was going to Seattle for school. I'd decided to stay home with the baby, he was running late and it was raining so hard…"

"Oh God, Bella."

"Dad was the one to break the news, he didn't even call me from the scene, he came to our house… It was immediate, they don't think he suffered. Selfishly I wished you were here, Jasper, I wanted my best friend back because I couldn't do it on my own. I was nineteen, and alone with a child."

"You have a baby?" I asked, offering her a smile, hoping it was a safe subject.

"Yes, Carlie. She just turned eight and is with Edward's parents for the weekend," she smiled. "She looks so much like her dad; her hair is the same beautiful bronze his used to be. Her eyes the same brown as mine. She's perfect."

"I hope I get to meet her while I'm home."

"How long are you staying?" she asked sniffling, her wrist resting against mine as her fingers wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"Haven't thought about it."

"I missed you, Jasper. More than you'll ever know."

I wanted to reciprocate and tell her that she was so very wrong, that I was the one who had missed her, and that she would never quite know how much she meant to me, that I loved her with every part of me.

I couldn't do it though, I couldn't tell her that I loved her when her heart belonged to Edward; whether he was here or not, she would always be thinking about him. I didn't think my heart could take the rejection, the pain. Not to mention she had a child. I wasn't the right person to have in a child's life; I could barely look after myself most days.

I released her face from the confines of my fingers and pushed myself up on my feet, my hand offered out to her to help her from the self imposed ball she'd confined herself in. Her small hand slid into mine and I pulled her from the ground. I hadn't realized how light she would be, she slammed against my chest, her arms wrapping around my waist as she held herself to me.

I willed myself not to cry, not to show the raw emotion that seemed to gnaw away at me as her smell enveloped me in a tighter embrace than her arms. I didn't know how to let her go anymore; I didn't know how to forget the love I'd harbored for most of my life.

"Come on, you can come to my house and get cleaned up," she whispered into my chest, the light pink eyelids hiding the deep brown as the lashes dusted the cheeks I longed to kiss.

She pulled out of my embrace, her hand catching mine as she slowly backed away. She gave it a tug before she turned around and started towards the store, where I could see the lone car sat in the parking lot. It was one I recognized easily and spoke a thousand words of the life this girl had lived since I had left. The pain she felt and lived through every day.

She crossed the parking lot, still tugging on my hand as she moved, not flinching once as her feet caught the small rocks that littered the asphalt. She opened the door and gave me a smile nodding for me to get in.

The silver Volvo was still like a shrine to the love she lost. The tassel from his graduation cap hung from the rearview mirror, a picture of them together was clipped to the visor above the steering wheel and CD's I imagined were his were littered in the center console.

"Bella, is this Edward's car?"

"He gave it to me when his parents bought him a new one for graduation." She said shyly, her eyes lifting to mine only briefly.

"Sorry, Bella, I'm shit at being tactful. Haven't had much need on the road."

"Where have you been?"

"Pretty much everywhere." I grinned at her, pulling the seatbelt over my body and clicking it in to place. "I spent a lot of time in Texas though, I really enjoyed it there."

"I would love to see more of the country," she smiled, pulling out of the spot and heading down Main Street, her tiny hands wrapped tightly around the steering wheel as she navigated the car deeper into the small town.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, the way her damp tongue swept along her bottom lip, the way her fingers would move quickly to tuck the stray hairs behind her ears before returning to the death grip around the leather. She looked almost angelic in this light.

I wanted to tell her that I would take her one day, that the two of us could up and leave and just disappear for years while we drove across the country. That wasn't something we could do though, she had a daughter, a carbon copy of Edward Cullen, and I couldn't expect her to take her daughter away from everything they'd ever known.

"We're here, Jasper," she said softly, pulling me from the road well traveled in my mind.

The house screamed Bella. A one story home tucked behind a white picket fence with dead flowers everywhere, even a small potted plant that sat next to the door looked as though it was suffering.

"What have you done to this garden?" I asked, laughing as I pulled my bag from the car, finally looking forward to a shower now I was considering it.

Bella stopped at the fence and turned around, both of her hands disappearing behind her as she rocked back onto her bare heels and looked down at her toes. Her hair shook into a curtain surrounding her face as her body rocked a little. For a moment I thought I'd made her cry, but her head fell back on her shoulders, her song like laughter ringing out into the fading light.

"Jesus Bella, do you have all ten toes? I'd hate to think that you mow the yard," I laughed, stepping closer to her as I swung my bag over my shoulder.

Her hand moved quickly, swinging around in a moment of grace before connecting with a feather light punch to my shoulder. I caught her wiggling her toes in my peripheral vision and raised my eyebrows.

"Are you checking?"

"Shut up, Asshole. Jeeze, you have no faith in my green fingers."

"Your garden doesn't need faith, Darlin', it needs a damn miracle."

Bella shook her head, a winsome smile on her lips as she pushed the small gate out of her way. She ran towards the house, her skirt flowing behind her as she hopped onto the small porch. She rolled onto her toes, reaching up to the eave of the door to retrieve her key.

"You coming, or you gonna stand there all night?" she laughed, unlocking the door and throwing it open. She gave me a coy smile before stepping inside, disappearing into the dark as it swallowed her whole.

I took a deep breath, my head falling back on my shoulders as I tried to control this sudden wave of hope from rolling through my body. My eyes moved to the end of the street where I could see the end of our street, the last of the black closing in around me like a nudge in the right direction.

I let my head fall forward, my eyes adjusting to the dim light coming from somewhere inside the house. I could hear her moving around inside, her bare feet shuffling across the hard wood floors.

"What are you doing, Jazz?"

"Nothing," I smiled, walking forwards. "Just taking everything in, I haven't been here in a while."

"I noticed," she said swinging around the door frame with a smile.

I took a step towards her and she held out her hand for me, the same demure smile she'd given me before painting her pink lips. She hadn't changed a bit, she was still beautiful, and she was still an insouciant spirit. If anything she simply looked wiser, less naive, that wasn't always a bad thing.

If it hadn't been for the life I'd led here before I left, if my dad hadn't been the alcoholic he was, I could have seen a future with Bella. I could see her and I together happy with a child, married and in a house like this, just content being together, just having one another.

I couldn't have pulled her into my hell though, I refused to. And whether I'd have had the balls to tell her how I felt or not when we were in high school, it didn't matter, because she would have run from what I'd had to endure, just like I'd run from it.

That last night in Forks had been the worst to date, I'd pleaded mom to walk out the door with me. After sixteen years of watching him pummel her like a human punching bag I'd snapped. He'd charged at her, his fists raised, readying himself for the relief beating her would give him, but instead he met me in the middle and I was unrelenting.

Small hands on my cheeks pulled me from my walking nightmare and back into the living room Bella had lead me into. Her eyes were full of sympathy and pain as her thumbs brushed gentle circles under my eyes. Her brown eyes had exploded into a symphony of color, the brown became speckled with so many colors I couldn't distinguish one from another.

"Why, Jasper?"

"Why what?" I asked, my bag slipping from my shoulder and hitting the ground with a thump. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and hold her to me as I tried to release the old memories from my mind. I needed to erase the pain and move on. But here with Bella it was difficult to even think about, because I resented my father for taking that from me, however unintentional it may have been.

"Why didn't you ever want me?" she asked, her hands stilling on my cheeks as she held my eyes. There was pain behind the coalescence of colors, something I recognized from years of searching for myself in cheap motel mirrors and truck stop bathrooms. I saw in her what I'd seen in myself, questions with no answers, pain with no resolution.

She was crazy to think I never wanted her. She must have seen the way I looked at her, the way I would ignore Cullen every chance I got. It was no secret that the two of us didn't particularly see eye to eye. I knew it was the very reason Bella had divided her time between us. She had to know it was always her, it had always been her, even after all of these years she was all I wanted.

"I've always wanted you, Bella. Everyday, no matter where I am or what I'm doing, all I think about is you," I whispered, my hands finally moving to the back of her neck and weaving into her silken hair. "How could you not know? It's always been you."

Her arms moved from my face sliding gently to the back of my neck as she fit perfectly against my body, her face lying in the crook of my neck, her warm breath dancing across my skin.

I held her to me, willing myself not to fuck this up like I seemed to be so good at. The profound sense of right seemed to seep into my body slowly; it was like a heat radiating in my toes and clawing through my limbs all crashing together in my chest where my heart beat against my ribs so hard I was sure she could feel it where her body was flush against mine.

"You never said anything—all that time," she cried into my neck, the damp heat of her tears hitting my white vest and soaking through to my skin. My hands were now smoothing her hair down her back as she cried against me.

"You were with Edward."

"Oh God," she moaned, pulling away from me, her hand covering her eyes as she tried to gain her composure. Her other hand flailed in the air in front of her. I knew her well; this was her anxiety and guilt showing through. Bella never did anything in halves. Her whole body was trembling as heart breaking sobs wracked her body.

I couldn't stand to see her like this, and even worse I had made her react like that. I was an idiot.

My hands gripped the top of her arms with enough force to get her attention. Her hand dropped from her face as the other stopped its mindless movements. I could see the tears in her eyes once again brimming over.

"I loved him, Jasper. I truly loved him, but I loved you too."

"Oh God, Bella, I'm so sorry."

I moved to hold her in my arms again, but she stepped away, swiping roughly at her eyes.

"No, I'm sorry, Jasper. It's my fault for bringing up the past. I shouldn't, I don't…let me show you where the bathroom is."

"You don't think we should talk about this?" I asked, my arms open as though waiting for her return, the space where her body had been was colder than it had ever been before. The moment of perfection when she'd been in my arms was gone, and I hadn't had a chance to savor it like I should have.

She shook her head, the waves of mahogany brushing her perfect shoulders. I hated that she'd closed herself off from me again. I was a fucking idiot for bringing up his name again. It was obvious it hurt her.

My arms slowly lowered to my sides, but before they even managed to reach their destination, she crashed into me, her lips on mine, the soft supple flesh forming around my own. My hands moved to her neck to hold her in place, as her small hands clawed at my shirt. She'd taken me by surprise but it only took me a second to process what was happening.

Her scent seemed to permeate my senses; it infiltrated my mind, coiling around my soul as I deepened the kiss. My tongue slid languidly along her fleshy bottom lip begging for entrance so I could taste her in some way.

She was like a drug, pulling me in and drowning me in a need I hadn't had since I'd seen her last. She'd always made me feel amazing, but this, this was like the dawning of a new day, the warm sun on the horizon breaking the hazy incoherence of a cleansing sleep. I was where I wanted to be and I never wanted to let go.

Her moan broke me from the coma she seemed to induce. My fingers rubbed gently against her scalp as our tongues weaved around one another making discoveries that should have been made long ago.

She pulled away from me gently, her eyes welling with unshed tears as her teeth impaled her bottom lip, the skin dented as it formed around the intrusion. Her hand lifted from the tangle of my shirt as she pushed herself to her toes. In one swift movement, her hand cupped my cheek and I couldn't have stopped my eyes from closing as I leaned into her touch if I'd tried.

Her finger smoothed the skin on my cheek as her free hand moved to trace the features on the other side of my face. She gently let her fingers roam over my burning flesh, over my eyelids, eyebrows, down over my jaw as her thumb ran along my bottom lip.

I sighed, feeling the hot air bounce from her thumb and reheat my damp lips. I needed her so much more now. One taste and I still couldn't get enough.

"Jasper," she whispered. Her voice was filled with a longing I understood, one I had been filled with every time I thought about her.

Without another word, she rocked back off of her toes to the waiting ground below. I missed the feel of her already. The satiny texture of her lips against mine, the warmth of her fingers on my skin.

Her hand closed around the knot of the shirt tied around my waist and tugged gently as she backed towards the hallway. She smiled at me coyly as my feet began to follow her, her eyes sparkling with a hunger I'd never seen from her before. In every dream, every fantasy I'd had of her, I'd never pictured the perfection that I was seeing in front of me now.

As soon as I was moving at her pace, she gripped my hand and pulled me behind her as she made her way down the darkened hallway toward the open door spilling out light. She stepped inside, pulling me in behind her before she spun around to close the door behind us.

The walls were painted the color of sunshine, the ceiling beams in white contrasting the sunny disposition of the room. Her king sized bed had a cast iron frame that twisted in intricate patterns, though it was barely visible through the clothes that were hung over it. The room screamed Bella, her hunger for sunshine reflecting from the very walls.

She planted her hands against my chest and pushed me toward the bed until the back of my legs hit the mattress forcing me to sit on the edge as she continued to push. She sidled up between my legs, her arms on my shoulders and sliding down over my back as she pressed her body against mine.

"Bella," I whispered, my hands coming to rest on her thighs, my thumbs rubbing circles forcing the material of the skirt she was wearing to move with them. "Are you sure you want this?"

She nodded, her hands lifting from their place on my back, her fingers gently running over my forehead, smoothing out the lines from the frown that had formed there. I was worried she would change her mind when I was already drowning in my need for her.

"Stop thinking so much," she smiled. She leaned forward slowly, her lips skimming my temple as her hand brushed my hair back from my face. "You always thought too much."

She stepped back from me slowly, my fingers clung to the material of her skirt as she moved, but she didn't go far. Her hands gripped the hem of her shirt and she smiled as she drew it up her body and up over her head. Her hair fell slowly from the confines of the material as she pulled it off, the curls swinging gently as they toppled over her bare shoulders.

She laid her shirt across the chair behind her, I hadn't noticed it before. It sat behind the door, overflowing with clothes laid out in much the same fashion. It didn't hold my attention for long since the alabaster skin of the woman in front of me was too mesmerizing to allow my attention to defer. Her simple white bra seemed to embrace her perfect breasts as it rested peacefully against her ribs. I could see the ample flesh at the top swelling as she sucked in air.

I drug my tongue along my lips as I quelled the urge to pull her to me. I wanted her to do this at her own pace, but my need was growing so strong my jeans were becoming uncomfortable as the confined me.

My hands traveled up her thighs to her waist, the fair skin felt like silk under my calloused fingers. I watched as her eyes slid closed, her head tilting slightly to the side as she inched forward.

My hand flattened against the skin of her stomach as my eyes watched her lips and eyes for signs that she wanted me to stop. There was nothing but a serene calmness though. A small smile played on her lips as my hands inched further up her body skimming her ribs.

"You're killing me, Jazzy."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No," she smiled; her eyes fluttering open and catching mine. "I meant it in a good way."

My fingers ran along the edge of the white cotton as her lips formed around the words. She stepped forward again and placed her cheek on the top of my head as my fingers moved around the edge of the material.

My fingers quickly found the clasp at her back and worked quickly to unhook the sides from one another. I moved my hands to the straps on her shoulders and worked the material down her arms. Her arms moved with mine, helping me remove the material from her body.

She was the most beautiful woman I had seen in my life. Her shapely curves and pale skin made her seraphic in the mood lighting of the room. I wanted to touch her everywhere at once and consume her inch by inch. She was everything, and in this moment she was mine.

My hand reached out and cupped her breast, the pad of my thumb brushing over the pert nipple that was already hardened from the small amount of touching we'd been doing. Bella shifted above me as I circled the taut skin with my thumb.

Her cheek lifted from the top of my head as my body craned forward. Her fingers laced together at the back of my neck as my lips closed around the dusty pink nipple of the neglected breast.

Her moan filled the silent room as my teeth grazed the sensitive peak of flesh. Her body bowed as she accommodated me, her hair falling around her waist as I continued my exploration of her chest. Her skin tasted like honey and strawberries as I licked and nipped at the skin. I wanted to devour her, throw her on the bed and take her until she screamed my name, but I didn't. I was so afraid that this would be the only time I would ever have this chance and I planned to take my time, memorize every curve and crease of her body.

Bella's hands moved down my back leaving trails of fire in their wake. She clawed at my shirt, balling the material in her small hands. She drug it up over my back until I had no choice but to move away from my ministrations on her chest and allow her to pull the shirt over my head and dump it to the floor beside her.

Our eyes met as her hands met my chest; her palms ran over the muscles as she slid them further down my body.

She lowered herself to her knees between my legs, stretching upward so she could capture my lips with hers.

I never wanted this night to end. Everything was so perfect in the here and now that I could have cared less whether tomorrow came, as long as I could be here with Bella, nothing else mattered.

I could feel her hands as they descended to my waist, but I said nothing, did nothing to stop her. My hands tangled in her long hair as we continued to kiss with raw and hungry passion. A slow deep need boiling between us.

She untied the knot at my waist, the material slackened from my stomach until I could feel nothing but her hands on my belt buckle. My blood sped through my body as though it was molten lava and my dick strained against its confines. Her small palm rubbed against the prominent bulge in my jeans making the breath rush from my lungs as I broke away from the kiss.

It felt so good.

She rocked back on her knees, her body now lower to the floor as she tapped my leg with the same coy smile she'd given me earlier. Instinctively knowing what she wanted I lifted my leg. She tugged at my boot, pulling it off my foot before repeating the gesture with the other leg.

She moved back up to her knees again as soon as she'd finished. Her hands on my thighs as my fingers worked through the strands of her long, soft hair.

"You're looking at me like no one ever took your boots off for you before."

"They haven't," I laughed, watching her lips as she once again worried them with her teeth. "Or more so I never had the inclination before. I didn't know it could be quite so erotic."

Bella laughed and hung her head, the veil of hair hiding her beautiful face from me. Her hands tensed on my thighs, her thumbs pushing into the flesh of my inner thigh as her hands slid up the denim.

I hooked my fingers around her neck as my palm cradled her cheek. I tilted her head so she was looking at me again.

"I missed you, Bella."

She leaned forward again, her lips pressing against mine with more fervor this time. Her tongue swept across my lips as she asked for entrance and there was no hesitation from me. My lips parted forming around hers as our hunger escalated. We moved to our own rhythm as her hands danced higher up my thighs and back to the waist of my jeans.

Her fingers popped the button easily and moved to the zipper, tugging it down slowly as her hands slipped under the waistband. I lifted my ass from the bed, never breaking the kiss between us and cradling her neck as she leaned backwards to keep the contact with me. Her hands tugged on the material, dragging the boxers down with them as she peeled the layers from my body.

My dick sprang to life from its confines, slapping against my stomach as I leaned over and kept my lips with hers as she peeled the layers all the way off of me; she'd even managed to get my socks off with it leaving me naked and exposed completely to her.

I groaned quietly when she wrapped her hands around my dick, her thumb circling the head slowly as our kiss slowed a little. Her lips eventually left mine and traveled down my neck and over my chest as her hand pumped my length.

If I was a better man I would have stopped her, told her she didn't have to; but fuck me did I want her to and I couldn't find it in myself to stop her, let alone verbalize a question to make sure she was alright with it.

My hands tangled in her hair as she reached my stomach and I fought the urge to push her further down. I tried to be a gentleman and relaxed my hand, simply massaging her scalp as the hand stroking on my dick made my body a rigid mass of tensed muscles. Every nerve in my body seemed to explode at the same time as her hot, tight mouth closed around my dick and her hands slipped down to my nuts.

The wet heat of her mouth surrounded my shaft as her tongue circled the head playfully. My fingers dug into her scalp a little more and I finally opened my eyes and looked down. Bella bobbed her head taking in as much of me as she could, her hand covered the rest and worked them in tandem.

Watching my dick disappear into Bella's mouth, in addition to the hot sensation of her swirling tongue and her fingers on my balls, made the coil in my stomach tighten. I couldn't do this for long because I would come hard in her mouth, taking away any chance of feeling her around me like I so desperately wanted.

I closed my eyes again, hoping that taking away one of the sensations would lessen my need to release, but the mental image that had haunted me all these years filled its place, and it was nothing compared to the real thing.

My hips bucked as my dick hit the back of her throat and I felt the all too familiar tightening as my body readied itself. I had to stop now or I was going to hit the point of no return. I opened my eyes and looked at the woman I loved.

"Bella, oh God, Bella. Baby, you have to stop."

Her tongue circled the head again as she looked up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"I want you inside me, Jasper."

"But…"

She shook her head, her eyes wide as she moved up my body. "I would love that, but I need you now. Please."

She straddled my lap, her pert nipples in exactly the right place. I could never have said 'no' to her. Anything she wanted I would gladly give. Her hands moved to the back of her skirt, unzipping the material as I took her nipple between my teeth and bit down hard. She whimpered as her body bucked and arched, her hips rocked against mine and I knew she wasn't going anywhere.

"You want me?" I asked around the rose tinted skin.

"More than anything."

My hands moved up her skirt, and her creamy thighs moved further apart. She was magnificent as her hands gripped my thighs and her body arched backward allowing my teeth to close around her nipple. I pushed the damp material of her panties to the side and slid my fingers along her folds eliciting a throaty sigh from her.

"More," she begged, her hips pushing her wet pussy against my fingers.

I let my fingers slip between her wet folds, pushing them deeper into her hot sex and curling them gently. Her head fell back, lolling on her shoulders as she moved with my fingers. We worked together as she moaned and writhed quietly on my lap. My dick was so fucking hard all of the blood rushed from my body straight to my shaft where I needed her the most.

My need for her grew rampant; the hunger was beginning to take over my body. I pulled my fingers from her pussy as her walls contracted around them. I couldn't wait any more. I'd waited too long.

I gripped her hips and stood up, supporting her weight as I turned us around. Her body moved with mine. I lay her on the bed in front of me, my hands pushing her hips so she was in the center of the bed, her hands in her hair as her heavily lidded eyes watched me.

I tugged on the hem of her unzipped skirt, and without having to ask her hips rose from the bed, as the soft fabric slipped easily down her legs. I let it fall to the floor as I drank in her body, scowling at the only barrier left between us.

I crawled up her body like a predator, my lips and teeth assaulting her skin. My fingers hooked into the offending cotton and tugged them down her thighs to her knees. I stood up again and drew them down over her calves and feet.

She drew her legs up until they were spread apart and bent at the knee; her fingers had fallen from her hair and now fingered the crease between the top of her leg and her hip. It was the single sexiest sight I had seen in my life.

I climbed on the bed quickly this time, moving up her lithe frame as her hooded eyes asked me for more. My lips met hers hungrily, pushing and nipping, as I positioned myself between her thighs.

"You're so beautiful," I mumbled between kisses, my hands trailing up from her hips and over her ribs. I couldn't stop touching her ethereal skin; she was the most resplendent creature I had laid eyes on, bar none. Not even my fantasies had given her a body this divine.

"Make love to me, Jasper."

I positioned myself above her. The tip of my dick could feel her hot, wet arousal before I was even inside her. I grasped her hands, weaving our fingers together, as I pushed them into the bed on either side of her head.

Rocking my hips forward, I slid into her languorously, taking the time to feel every inch of her as I moved. Her breath came in short needful bursts around my lips.

"Oh God, Jasper," she whined as she took my full length. The sensation of being buried inside of her, coupled with the sound of her voice was pushing me towards the brink of insanity.

I would have to take this slow.

I pulled out again, my lips finding the long column of her neck as I pushed back in. I tried to suppress the moan of divinity, but it spilled past my lips as her fingers tightened around mine and her hips bucked, pulling me deeper within her body. She was everything, and she consumed me.

I found a rhythm easily, both of us pushing to meet in the middle, her perfect back arching off the bed, her eyes sliding closed, her mouth falling open as she sucked in breath after breath, mingled with whines and groans of pleasure.

My teeth nipped at her skin, traveling over her shoulder and across her chest, finding the buds that were erect with her arousal. My tongue tasted her damp skin as beads of sweat formed everywhere.

Keeping the same tempo I pushed deeper with every stroke, needing to feel her around me as her walls tensed and flexed around my dick. I wanted to touch her, to glide my fingertips down her body, to curl them around her hips, to fondly her sensitive clit, but her grip on my hands stopped me from moving.

"Bella." Her name was a chorus on my lips as I continued our dance. Her left leg wrapped around my waist, her foot pushing my ass so I thrust deeper within her.

It was too much and not enough.

"More, please, more," she sang her body bowing up from the bed.

A crack of thunder sounded outside the window, but deterred neither of us from our hunger for one another. My body picked up its rhythm as my stomach tightened wildly with my imminent release. Her body was tensing below me as she raced with me, her body locking down around me making the friction pull the twisted coil from my body.

"Come for me, baby," I growled into her ear. I needed to see her perfection in euphoric bliss; I needed to see how beautiful she was when uninhibited.

"Oh, Jasper, there. Right fucking there," she screamed as her hips tilted and I hit her sweet spot. My name came like a mantra after that, her lips forming around the word with a beauty I didn't know existed.

My lips crashed against hers, swallowing the sound of my name, as my muscles grew rigid. My hands pushed hers up the bed stretching them over her head. I sucked her bottom lip between my teeth and bit down as I came deep inside of her.

My breathing was ragged as our bodies rocked and trembled together. Our muscles twitching and flexing fingers as I tried to push deeper inside of her.

I pulled back to see her face, but the bright flash of light outside the window stole my attention just before we were bathed in darkness. The whole house fell silent around us as the thunder crashed in the sky above.

"You okay?" I whispered, as my breath finally slowed.

"Perfect," she murmured, her hips rotating slightly.

I released her fingers, our damp skin sticking to one another in the darkness. I needed to see her face, I needed the validation of her satisfaction but the blackness prevailed.

My palms swept down her arms slowly as I resumed our kiss, my fingers toyed with the soft skin in the crease of her elbow before sliding over the milky white skin of her arms and down her body, my thumb brushing against her breast. She shuddered against me as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Jasper, I…." Lightening lit up the room again and for a split second I could see everything as bright as day, and it would be seared into my memory for the rest of my life. The serenity that ebbed from her made her look like an angel. The halo of light caught her damp skin making her glow in the faux light.

She was happy, for that second, in that light, I could see it; and knowing I had given it to her made my heart explode in my chest.

My arms slid around her back with ease as I kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder, I slid out of her gently eliciting a moan of frustration from her. I rocked myself back onto my knees and pulled her with me so she was straddling my thighs and our chests were pressed flush against one another.

Her hands moved from my shoulders to my hair, her fingers running through the strands lovingly.

"Don't leave," she whispered under her breath as she leaned forward and kissed my temple. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it or not, but selfishly it made me happy. She wanted me to stay with her.

"Never," I mumbled into her skin. Holding her closer and allowing myself to tighten my grip on her.

She sighed, one long satisfied sigh as she laid her head on my shoulder. I could feel her eyes on me as my lips moved along the perfect lines of her form.

"I've been thinking."

"Damn, when did you have time for that?" I asked playfully, easily falling back into the comfort I had with her from our younger days.

"Shut up," She giggled, kissing me again, making my heart soar. "I don't get Carlie back for a few days, maybe after you do what you need to, we could spend a few days together before I introduce you to her."

"Bella," I smiled, brushing her hair from her face where the sweat had made it stick. Her brown eyes were wide with worry and hope. "I would love to, but first . . ."

"Yes?" she sighed, relaxing into me again, her weight growing blissfully heavy against my body.

"Sleep," I whispered.

"Mmm."

I couldn't help but smile as I moved us under the blankets and lowered us so she was covering half of my body. Her breathing quickly fell into a rhythmic pattern as she drifted into sleep.

My fingers danced along the curves of her smooth skin as my mind wandered to what could be. Tomorrow would be difficult, I had left my mother alone for too long and the memory of the man she called husband would be stronger in that house than it would be anywhere else. I had come prepared for that, prepared for the pain the memories would bring. With the fear of pain came the comfort of escape. It was why I'd come, I'd known I could leave at any time if it came to that.

I couldn't do that now.

One night with the woman I loved, and I was tied down to the one place I never thought I would settle. I had no guarantees for the future; I had nothing to offer the woman in my arms. I did, however, have a promise and a will to keep her safe. To love her. And that was enough for me.

* * *

**A/N: Miztrezboo and I made a bet! She won so I wrote. The song, image, and lyrics can all be found at lebigelle(dot)blogspot(dot)com.**

**I hope you enjoy twinnie :) I think I'm going to win the second bet!! **

**Thank you cravingtwilight for the speedy beta job. I apologize for dumping it on you at the last minute, but you know I luv ya!!!**

**Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
